


Temporary Bliss

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I like it though, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, he wakes up to tangled sheets and a shattered heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

Mark lies motionless on his back, feeling cold, dark, alone, unwanted...there were so many words to describe his miserable existence at this moment, but the empty sheets lying crumpled beside him speak more than he could ever bear to hear.

It was always like this.  This is what he opened his eyes to every morning for the past month and a half.

After a night of scorching kisses, sensual mumbles, and desperate desire, Jack wraps his arms around him and holds him until he drifts off into a state of unconscious happiness.

The next morning, he wakes up to tangled sheets and a shattered heart.

He drags himself out of their - ** _Jack's_** bed, picks up his clothes, pulls them on, and tries with everything he has to sew his broken soul back into something recognizable.

As per usual, this morning he makes his way into the living room where Jack is sprawled out ungracefully on the couch and snoring.  

Mark, not wanting to wake him but wanting to say goodbye, grips the arm of the couch beside Jack's head and gently presses their foreheads together.

This would be the last time.

She was moving in with him this afternoon.  This would be his last overnight visit to this apartment.

No more nights of love and passion.

No more nights of pretending that he wasn't the only one feeling the love and passion.

He was _so_ stupid for loving something that wasn't his to love.

Mark closes his eyes to fight back the oncoming tears.  He doesn't want Jack to see him cry.

But he can't stop himself.  On an impulse, he pushes that extra bit forward and slots their mouths together, forcing his tongue between Jack's lips and knotting the fingers that aren't holding him up into speckled hair.

Jack is definitely awake now.  

Mark slams as much heat and emotion as he can possibly produce into this one kiss.  This last kiss.  A final goodbye from the man he wants so desperately but has no interest in him.

Fuck the awkward angle.  Fuck the morning breath.  Fuck the tears that are streaming continuously down his face at this point.  This is the final act before he makes himself disappear.

He is unwanted here.

He pulls away, ignoring the hands fisted in his shirt and trying to pull him back down.

"Jack, you're having a girl move in with you today, you have to let me go now."  Mark's voice broke on the last part and he snaps his teeth together to silence himself.

Jack hesitates a for a moment and Mark's heart nearly stops because it looks as if Jack is about to wrap around Mark and never let him go.

**_Please, please don't let me go._ **

As Jack's hands fall from Mark, so does his heart.

Jack smiles sadly and there is a deep ache in the hole in Mark's chest where his heart used to sit.  Mark gathers his broken remains and walks out of Jack's apartment for the last time.  

That was the last time he would ever hear that door click.

That click marked the end of his temporary bliss.   



End file.
